Humboldt County
Humboldt County is a rural county located on the far North Coast of California. It appears in Episode 3 of Life is Strange 2, where Sean and Daniel Diaz join a community of drifters working at a cannabis plantation. It is known for being densely forested, containing over forty percent of the world's old growth Coast Redwood forests.Charles L. Bolsinger and Karen L. Waddell - "Area of Old-Growth Forests in California, Oregon, and Washington" Life is Strange 2 During their conversation at the Christmas market in Beaver Creek during Episode 2, Cassidy mentions to Sean that she's heading out to Humboldt County with her friends in order to take up a job. Weeks later, after taking a pit stop at the city of Arcata to visit the ocean, Sean and Daniel bumped into Cassidy alongside her friends; Finn, Penny and Hannah. They invited the brothers to work with them on a weed farm in Humboldt County, which they accept. Later on, the group was joined by Jacob and couple Ingrid and Anders. The group was hired by Merrill, who gave them a campsite to stay at while they worked at the farm. On February 25, 2017, the brothers are kicked out of the farm by Merrill after Daniel wanders into the living room of Merrill's house, where the safe is located. That night, after learning of Daniel's telekinesis, Finn hatches a plan to use his powers to use Daniel's powers break into Merrill's safe and spread the money among the drifters. If Sean accepts the plan, he joins the two; if he doesn't, he later finds out that they went without him and follows them with Cassidy. After being caught in his home, Daniel lets out an outburst of power either to prevent or after Finn's death, knocking everyone in the room unconscious. The next morning, Sean is seen lying on the floor with the others while Daniel is nowhere to be found. During the preview for Episode 4, Sean can be seen walking on a road in Nevada, indicating that he has left Humboldt County behind. Locations * Camp ** Cassidy's Tent ** Finn's Tent ** Ingrid and Anders' Tent ** Penny's Tent ** Hannah's Tent ** Diaz Tent ** Jacob's Tent * Lake * Big Joe's Parking Lot * Pot Farm ** Merrill's House Known Inhabitants Former * Sean Diaz Status Unknown * Daniel Diaz * Cassidy * Finn * Penny * Hannah * Jacob * Ingrid * Anders * Merrill * Big Joe * Arthur "Jinx" Lee Wildlife * Squirrels - While at the campsite, a squirrel can be seen on top of the kitchen tarp during the afternoon. * Raccoons - While at the campsite, Sean can spot a raccoon scurrying across the ground. * Birds - While at the campsite and the pot farm, various birds can be seen. Trivia * The missing person posters found on the side of the house and at the campsite may be an allusion towards Humboldt County's reputation for mysterious disappearancesMysterious Universe - "Mysterious Vanishings in Humboldt County, California" (July 7, 2018) and elevated homicide death rateLost Coast Outpost - "Humboldt County Has California’s Highest Rates of Gun Deaths, Suicides and Fatal Car Crashes" (April 3, 2017), the latter of which is heavily suspected to be the result of disagreements between participants in its multi-billion dollar illegal marijuana industry.Mad River Union - "Local murder rate worse than it looks" (July 25, 2016) Gallery LiS2E3 SC3 - Daggers Drawn 01.png|A forest clearing between the lake and the campsite. LiS2E3 SC3 - Daggers Drawn 09.png|The road leading away from the campsite. LiS2E3 SC4 - Redwood Curtain 01.png|Big Joe's truck driving through the forest. LiS2E3 SC6 - The Trimmigrants 09.png|The campsite during sunset. Humboldt_County_-_Lake_Redwood_Trees.png|The redwood trees by the lake. LiS2E3 SC9 - Daily Grind 04.png|Big Joe's truck driving through the forest the next day. References Category:Locations Category:Locations (Season 2) Category:Locations in California Category:Episode 3: Wastelands Locations Category:Season 2